Lies Of A TimeLord Part 4  The Time To Change
by TARDIS-Archive
Summary: The Final Part Of Lies Of A TimeLord


Lies Of A TimeLord Part 4:

The Time To Change 

-The Scene Begins With Gwen's Video Diary-

"Hello, Something happened after that blast. Rose disappeared, Jack attempted to kill the hooded being but sadly he was killed instead, River died in the blast and as for me well I was taken somewhere strange. It all happened like this."

-The Scene changes to after Jack's death and before the kidnapping of Gwen-

Gwen was transported to a holding cell deep in space whilst the hooded figure began his next phase, it awaited in its main room watching humanity crumble in destruction of the darkness beings that came out of the crack in the sky. Gwen was interrogated several times but she never spoke.

-The Scene Changes To London 30017-

Rose awoke several hours later, the blast had somehow transported her somewhere in time. She didn't know that it was her home town as it looked like nothing had progressed. The human race had became extinct and the only beings left on earth where the monsters that came out of the crack the moment River died. A spaceship came crashing out of orbit, it was no other then Madame Kovarian and her army of Silents. Rose approached the ship with caution a hologram of Kovarian appeared "Hello there, earth is supposed to be empty. Now you better come with me!" An army of Silents came flying out Rose began to run but no matter how far she ran the Silents kept multiplying. Rose stopped running and attempted to battle the Silents but whenever she turned away she forgot about their existence. Eventually she was caught and boarded on the ship, Madame Kovarian requested a meeting with her. "Now, you can tell me who you are now or I can kill you now!" Rose responded with "Rose Tyler or as I was once known as the Bad Wolf" Kovarian's blood ran cold "You're the one Melody Pond went to see! You are also the missing link. The Doctor required your assistance in stopping the Dalek invasion but without you he had no hope!" Rose seemed shocked at this "Now I want to show you my collection!" Kovarian clicked her fingers and the Doctors, Amy's, Rory's, River's and Jack's bodies came down. Rose was horrified and then Kovarian looked at her computer screen as she was monitoring Gwen.

-The Scene Changes To Gwen In Her Holding Cell-

Gwen had been in the cell for two months now and she was both battered and bruised. She knew that the hooded being must have a way of time travel and that if she could get her hands on it then she could save not only her life but the lives of so many others. On her next session of painful interrogation she held on to the roof of her cell and when the guard came to unlock it she kicked him in the face, stole his gun, ran out of the cell and locked him in. Most of the corridors were locked but being a torchwood gal she shot each lock. Eventually she arrived in the main room of the ship, "Oi!" said Gwen the hooded figure turned around "Ah yes the Torchwood woman, you shouldn't have escaped your cell!" Gwen just laughed at this idiotic site, she then aimed her gun at him but something told her it wouldn't work even if she tried. The hooded figure managed to swap places with Gwen and he had the gun in his hand, "Now Gwen, are you ready for forbidden knowledge?" Gwen looked confused as the hooded figure began to remove his hood a big bolt of light covered his face but once it was clear Gwen began to scream as her whole life passed before her eyes and once it stopped she was in the same location as Rose.

-The Scene Changes To Kovarian's Ship-

Rose was so glad to see Gwen, Kovarian on the other hand was not. The room began to spin as the two girls were transported somewhere else.

-The Scene Changes To The Forrest Where The Blast Occurred-

Rose and Gwen gazed as their bodies where on the ground and Jack was attempting to wake them up, River regained consciousness and began to scan them. "Jack, their trapped." "Where?" asked Jack "In some weird alternative universe, the explosion caused a new universe and now their trapped!" Rose tried to get back into her body but she knew the only way to escape a parallel universe was death. She explained to Gwen that they need to go back and do something that causes death. Gwen understood and knew that her normal life would be at the end of this twisted dark tunnel.

-The Scene Returns To Kovarian's Ship In The Alternative Universe-

Kovarian stood in front of the girls and asked who should die first, Rose knew this would be too easy and probably wouldn't work that way so she gave Gwen the signal and they both began to run. They ran to the ships engine room and Rose jumped into the engine a group of Silents followed, Gwen on the other hand ran an opposite direction and the fire of a gun caused her to freeze up she was then shot by a Silent.

-The Scene Returns To The Forrest-

Rose awoke now and Gwen followed, Jack helped them up and River explained that the hooded being is on his way. It arrived causing a cosmic crash when he landed, "You are now stuck in a time lock!" "Who or WHAT are you?" asked River in a furious voice, "I am many things, I'm the nightmare you dare to survive, I'm the dark corner in your bedroom , I am fear itself! I am bigger then the Dalek's, Bigger then the Timelords and much bigger then you! For I am the king of tricks! My Name Is The Darkness!" River gasped and demanded that he fixes everything before it really gets out of hand, leaving them in the time lock he vanished. River did her research on Jack and knew that he had a vortex manipulator. So she ordered that he gives her it, Jack being a man of order quickly gave it to her "River, What are you doing?" asked Rose "I'm fixing something a terrible mistake in time!" "Will we ever meet again?" "Probably not" said River. Rose had one more question "Do I ever see the Doctor again? Kovarian said I'm the missing link?" River nodded and smiled "It's been a pleasure working with you all" They all wished her good luck. River set the co-ordinates and set off

-The Scene Changes To The TARDIS After The Slitheen Invasion-

River arrived in the TARDIS and began to run, she arrived in the main console room. Amy was about the look at the files when River entered "Amy, We all die sometime." Amy looked confused, River then went over to her and whispered the whole truth in her ear "I might die on his behalf, but his past is my future and don't worry mum. I see you again" Amy looked and smiled, River also told Amy to give her the gun because she's got a bigger mission to accomplish. Amy gave River the gun and the doctor looked baffled at River giving away all these spoilers. The version of River from the past appeared and as soon as the future version saw this she aimed the gun at her "I might die here, but at least my best friend and parents survive!" She pulled the trigger and shot the past river who would eventually give Kovarian the TARDIS. The past river began to disappear and the future River began to die her last words where "2000 BC Mayan society, That's were we meet next. Until then goodbye" She then died and the TARDIS crew gave the send off she deserves. Amy looked at the Doctor and said "Mayan Society, should we go?" The Doctor said "Of course" and smiled.

Words From The Author : Hope you enjoyed Lies of a TimeLord, now the bit about the Mayan Society WILL be written soon.

**Lies Of A TimeLord : Finished **


End file.
